If A Tree Falls In The Forest
by Nyx Nightshade
Summary: Just a random afternoon of visiting the meadow. Bella shows Edward just how much she can dazzle him for a change.


I closed my eyes as the soft purr of the Volvo lulled me to sleep, there was no place I'd rather be. Edward was driving with one hand, the other was entwined in mine. His marble cold skin felt delightful after my bout with the flu earlier this week. Edward had just declared me fit to be out and about again. And so, we were headed to our meadow. We had spent all day at his house, and the rare Forks sunset was casting it's rays over the landscape, us included. The orangey-red rays gave him an almost human flush to his pale skin and highlighted his topaz eyes. In short, he was even more lovely than normal.

I closed my eyes again, but not before shifting to the other side so I could snuggle up to his solid form. He put the hand I had been holding around my waist and began to tap the tempo of _Claire de Lune. _I started to reawaken as Edward stopped the car where the trees started. He untangled himself from me as gently as possible, and went around to open the car door for me. I had learned long ago to just let him be a gentleman, and not complain. He was bound to not let chivalry die, even if he had to do it single-handedly. As I got out of the car he kneeled so I could climb upon his back. Goodness knows, we'd make it there sometime tonight if I didn't use my own two feet. 

As we practically flew between the trees I buried my face in Edward's neck, I felt a soft laugh rumble through him. I still hadn't managed to get used to his speed, but it wouldn't matter soon. Graduation neared, and with it the fulfillment of Edward's promise.

When we arrived, he gently set my on the ground and we made our way hand-in-hand to the middle of the meadow. The setting sun cast small sparkles of his skin in a slightly red hue. I reached over with my free hand to touch him, he looked like a fireball, but still felt icy-cold. He looked down at me and smiled. Forget the fireball, he looked like a God.

"I'm still real," his musical voice caressed my ears. We began to walk at my very human pace towards the edge, and around the meadow. As the sun finally dipped below the mountains, he stopped near a tree and embraced me. I put my arms around him and looked up, silently asking for a kiss. He gladly consented and stepped back to lean against a tree. When he was about a foot away, I nudged the boundaries he had so carefully constructed, and ran my tongue lightly over his bottom lip. He gave a small start, and fell into the tree. The tree, apparently not very stable in the first place, went crashing to the ground, with Edward following behind. Fortunately, he had let go of me seconds before, so I was left staring at the felled tree and my fallen Fiancé. The expression on his face was superb, I couldn't help but laugh.

Still laughing, I managed to get out, "I guess the tree does make a sound!" 

He grinned. "Bella, if you keep up like that, we'll bring the whole forest down." This caused me to laugh even harder, and I tumbled to the ground myself. He began to crack up with me, and soon we were laying side by side, laughing at something that really wasn't even that funny. Before long, we gathered ourselves enough to see the crescent moon above our heads. Edward got to his feet, pulling me up soon after. I climbed onto his back and we raced back to where he was parked. I was in a good enough mood that I didn't have to hide my face. Though still keeping my eyes closed, I rested my chin on Edward's solid shoulder. I loved the feel of his muscles sliding effortlessly over one another.

"Hey Edward," I mumbled, sleepy once again from the warm air hitting my face.

"Yes love?" It made me grin when I head him call me that.

"Thank you."

"For what Bella?" A content hum escaped me before I answered.

"Just for existing."

* * *

Ho-Ra for Bella! Showing those nasty trees whose boss! Yeah, I decided that it was time for Edward to show a touch of clumsiness, just to even the playing field a little. And though I don't own Twilight, I do own this situation, it's happened to me. Though in my case, the tree was chewed out by termites and rotted, but we didn't know that. Oh! I laughed so hard!

Please review, it makes my day so much brighter to know what you guys think. 

* * *


End file.
